PS
by TeresianLion
Summary: ps-phonesex! haha germany has some alone time, is ya know what i mean, but then feliciana, his college roommate, calls. he has to answer or else he's in deep trouble, but he can't stop working in his pants! worth reading :)


Ludwig Beilshmidt's roommate, Feliciana Vargas, was currently out of the house. Ludwig was getting quite lonely, and Feliciana wouldn't be home for a while. So Ludwig decided to have some fun. He grabbed some of his most hardcore BDSM and beastiality tapes and played them on the flat screen in the living room. He was currently sitting pants-less on the couch with his legs spread and his hands thoroughly rubbing and stroking his long and hard throbbing manly member.

"Yeah...mm, you like don't you, bitch?" Ludwig moaned out as he stroked himself and watched a BDSM tape of a skinny blonde chained up to a wall. She was being whipped repeatedly with a riding crop on her fine ass.

"Mmph...yeah..." One of Ludwig's lotion covered hands was grasping his hard cock and was rubbing and pumping it furiously. He was furious, actually. Now that he was a hot and horny mess, any emotion he had was intensified. He was upset at Feliciana for not being here to please him, to take his entire dick right down her throat.

Thinking of this only made Ludwig harder, if that was even possible. He had an extreme crush on his college roommate, and multiple times he's had sexual fantasies. Fantasies of him pounding into her tight pussy and ass repeatedly, until she had orgasm after orgasm, shouting out his name each and every time she came. He imagined her sucking vigorously on his cock while foundling his balls.

At this moment Ludwig was foundling his own balls, and imagining his gloved hand as Feliciana's only pushed him closer to the edge. He squeezed the base of his cock, causing heat to rush to it. Ludwig quickly released his cock and shoved his fingers into his mouth and licked them all over. Once they were wet enough, he took them out of his mouth and lightly ran them up and down his cock. Ludwig ignored the television and closed his eyes. He threw his head back against the couch and moaned in pleasure as he imagined his wet fingers and Feliciana's tongue, sliding up and down his shaft. And his hand fondling his balls would be her hand, trying to do all she could to please him in just the right way.

"Nngh...ah, Feli..." Ludwig moaned out her name along with other grunt and moans and German swears as he felt himself coming close to his climax. Heat was rushing to his cock, his muscles were tightening, his hips were arching...

And then his cell phone rang.

"Verdammt!" He cursed as he momentarily stopped pleasuring himself. Ludwig reached for his jeans on the armrest of the couch and searched his pockets, trying to find his phone. He pulled it out of the front right pocket and looked at the screen: Feliciana.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her picture. Ludwig was hot and horny and was pleasuring himself to Feliciana, and seeing her happy and beautiful smiling face didn't make things any easier for him. Unconsciously Ludwig had grabbed his cock and had begun to pump it furiously as he saw her picture. He could almost hear her giggle...

But then it hit Ludwig like a ton of bricks that he had to actually answer the phone. He couldn't just jack to his roommate's picture as she was trying to get a hold of him. If Ludwig didn't answer the phone, then Feliciana would get /really/ pissed off at him. Ludwig doesn't want to lose his nuts, so he did the only thing he could do. He answered the phone. While he was still jacking and was quickly reaching his climax.

"H-ha...hallo?" He greeted between muffled pants and moans. There was no way he would let her know what he was doing.

"Hey Ludwig," came Feliciana's voice from the other end.

"Oh Gott!" The German bit his bottom lip as he took a huge leap closer to his climax upon hearing her beautiful silky voice.

Feliciana was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Excuse me?"

Ludwig's heart stopped as she spoke to him with attitude. It was so wonderful... Then he realized what she was asking. "Um...ah, n-nothing...nevermind..." Ludwig had to stuff a nearby throw pillow in his mouth to muffle his grunts and moans from her innocent little ears. Once he was sure he was good, Ludwig removed the pillow just long enough to ask his roommate, "W-what's up?"

"Eh...just kind of bored, really," Feliciana answered with that sexy Italian accent she had. "What're you up to~?"

Once again, Ludwig leapt closer to the edge at that tone in her voice and her question. He squeezed himself harder and pumped his cock faster and rougher. Ludwig bit his lip to the point where he tasted a little blood so to not scream out Feliciana's name into the receiver. After whimpering, he said, "N-not much. Uhngh...t-tell me about your day."

"Really~? You actually want to hear about it~?"

"Ja, j-just...keep talking. Tell me about your day." Ludwig spoke quickly as he pumped himself, bucking his hips into his hand. "Every detail."

Feliciana giggled. "Okay~!"

Ludwig ran his hands up and down his shaft as he heard Feliciana talk about her day, something that she would ramble on and on about. Ludwig had stuffed a pillow in his mouth to muffle his moans and grunts as he quickly alternated from soft and light to rough and hard. He even started to slap his own cock every now and then. But mostly he was being hard and rough to himself.

Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and his arms were starting to get slightly sore as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. All too soon, Feliciana had finished talking about her day.

"Ludwig? Um...that's all I have to say," Feliciana stated after a long silence.

Ludwig could feel it, he was close. Really close. He just needed that something to give him a good shove over the edge. "K-keep talking..." By now the pillow had fallen from his mouth and his grunts were slowly starting to fill the receiver.

"But that's all-" Feliciana started.

"Mmph...ngh...I-I don't care, just talk..." Ludwig's pants and moans were filling the receiver now, and at this point Feliciana realized what he was doing and what he wanted. She didn't gasp or hang up on him though.

The truth was, she has been having sexual fantasies about Ludwig too. And it wasn't because of hormones, it was because she loved him. Feliciana had fallen for him, and she wanted Ludwig to be happy. So she would make him happy.

"Okay, Ludwig~" she said seductively. "I'll talk." Feliciana, being where she was, wasn't able to start pleasuring herself. So she decided to fake it and just moan. "Mmm...oh, oh Ludwig~! Oh, ah! Yes, yes~!"

For a second, Ludwig stopped stroking himself. "Feli, w-what're you-"

"Oh just shut up and give me more of your big ass cock~!"

As Feliciana continued to pant and moan, Ludwig realized what she was doing and decided to continue to jack off before he thought too much into it.

Once Ludwig's pants were filling the line, Feliciana smirked and continued to pant and moan dirty things into her cell phone. "That's right, pound into my tight pussy~ Ah! Oh, Ludwig~! Ah~!"

Ludwig's cock was going crazy with Feliciana's pants and moans. He was squeezing his cock and was stroking up and down extremely fast, rolling his hips into his hands. His movements were becoming almost animalistic as he reached his climax. "Mm...mngh, ah...ah, oh...F-Feli...Feli! FELICIANA~!" Ludwig's breath hitched as white sticky heat pooled into his hands. His breathing was irregular; he slumped down on the couch and panted. Eventually, his breathing became normal. And once Ludwig was breathing normally, Feliciana giggled from the other line.

"Luddy, next time you shouldn't moan into the phone. You were on speaker."

Ludwig's heart stopped. "D-did anyone hear me?!"

She giggled. "It was just me and-"

"Kesesesese~!" Upon hearing his older brother's voice, Ludwig felt extremely embarrassed and extremely stupid. "I didn't know you rolled that way, /Luddy/! Phone sex, huh? Ha ha, nice..."

"Verdammt, Gilbert!" Ludwig cursed, his face turning red.

"Hey bro! That was all you! Like what Feli said, you shouldn't've moaned into the phone. Or perhaps you could've just /put your dick away/? Kesesesese~!"

"Hey, Ludwig?" Feliciana whispered into the line as Gilbert was still laughing in the background.

Ludwig sighed. "Ja?"

"I just want you to know...I love you~!" She whispered.

Once again, Ludwig's heart stopped. But not because he was embarrassed or shocked, but because of how happy that he was. He was so glad that Feliciana, the tiny beautiful and fun Italian, loved /him/! He was an extremely lucky guy, and he knew how privileged he was to be dating the rare jewel.

Ludwig sighed again, but not because he was frustrated. "Feliciana, I love you too."

Gilbert was still laughing his ass off in the background, completely oblivious to what was just said. What a derp. Lol.


End file.
